


Gone Too Soon

by corruptedinkblots



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Yuu died in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedinkblots/pseuds/corruptedinkblots
Summary: Yuu holds a special place in Malleus's heart. And will always be.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a one-line prompt "I love your eyes, especially when they look at me". I posted this on Twitter months ago and decided it would be good to post it here too. Yes, I like killing off Yuu for cheap angst effect.

The human child was an enigma Malleus could not crack. Still, their innocence was a refreshing change from his usually bleak reputation with the rest of Twisted Wonderland. Though revered in the Valley of Thorns as its heir, he had never felt… filled. That was until he met Yuu. Oh so naive Yuu. Through their actions and words, he had found something that filled him with hope, with the happiness he had always longed for.

_"Tsunotarou!"_

Their voice echoed in his brain, making his spine tingle with excitement. The small talks they had stuck in his mind; hoping that somehow he could quote the conversations they had in the future. When the holidays came around, his heart ached for their presence. He wanted them to look at the world and tell him what they had seen through those guileless eyes.

Malleus only wanted to have them by his side so he steeled himself for the confession that may make or break their already comfortable relationship. I would like to stay by your side, simple as that. The smile he had seen coming from them made his feelings for him bloom, and only then he had realised. Ah, so this is love.

Even knowing that he was _the_ Malleus Draconia did not deter them from seeing each other. Yuu was still treating him like any other person. Through them, he had learnt more about relationships apart from the ones he had. He had people he can proudly call friends, some rivals, and people started to smile at him. The immense joy he felt now was only because Yuu was by his side, hand in hand, guiding him through the chore he called life. The sombre skies in Diasomnia felt brighter every time they came to visit. Grim, Ace and Deuce's lively personality brought sounds of joy, which was alien for the students of Diasomnia. Over time, Diasomnia was not to be feared by the other dorms as they too have found friends.

_"You have such pretty eyes, Malleus."_

_"My favourite colour? Without a doubt, lime green!"_

_"I don't get why you would like brown. It's so… plain…"_

_Oh dear, my sweetheart. They're the colour of_ your _eyes_ , he would reply. _Without the brownish ground, the lush of the green wouldn't be possible. Just like your existence in my life_. God, the way they turned their head away, eyes glistened, cheeks flushed to the ears, it made him want to pour the overwhelming admiration he had for this human.

The sacrifice they took for him was too touching for him to bear. He shed tears when they chose him over their family who was probably waiting for them on the other side of the mirror. By then he silently swore to make them the happiest human alive. With them by his side, there was always something new to discover. Though the sky in Valley of Thorns was just as bleak as it was in Diasomnia, their eyes never lost their lustre. He had lived with and loved the person with those brown eyes he held dear.

Months turned to years. His beloved human was too frail to be loved dearly by the Dragon Fae blessed with longevity. Though their energy dwindled as time passed, the way they looked at him with those eyes never changed. Though innocence was lost from them long ago, it was replaced with wisdom; the one he had seen in Lilia's and Silver's eyes. He still loved them dearly for it.

_"What's your favourite colour, Malleus?"_

_Brown, my dear._

_"Why do you love brown?"_

_Because it's the colour of your eyes._

Malleus stared at the human in front of him lovingly. His youthful, slender fingers traced the wrinkles of their face. They were cold; eyes forever shut. He had missed them greatly. The grief he hid from his subjects was only heard by the lifeless body lain in the charmed glass casket. Never had he loved other pairs of eyes as much as he did Yuu's. And so he lived the rest of his life, shrouded in sadness, longing for the eyes that had saved him from the chore he called life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far :)


End file.
